Hole In One
by Chicka937
Summary: If you make a wish and make a hole in one, it's bound to come true... Kagome wishes for Inuyasha to ask her out and she takes her shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Reader: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters.**

**Note: This is currently a one shot but if it gets enough attention/reviews, I will turn it into a full story :) Hope you enjoy! **

**PS. The story messed up last time, so just a quick reference to Inuyashakagome4eva, I got your review and thanx**

"Hentai!"

I sighed as I heard the sound of Sango slapping Miroku. I looked up from the ground to see a few people eyeing us warily, but most just ignored us, seeing as we were teenagers.

I looked over at Miroku and Sango. Sango was practically fuming and Miroku's cheek was a florescent red.

"Miroku, when Sango said she wanted a hand, I don't think that's what she meant." I said, twirling my mini golf putter on the artificial grass.

"Really? I could've sworn that what she meant."

I rolled my eyes and repositioned myself to hit my lavender golf ball.

Miroku, Sango and I were hanging out at Lil Tokyo Mini Golf as a last chance to hang out before school started back up. We were on hole number 17, and I needed my concentration if I was going to ace this hole. For this hole, you had to hit the ball between two shrubs and down a small hill.

I hit the ball and it went past the shrubs and over the hill. I walked down the short cobblestone walk way and groaned. My ball had stopped two inches from the hole. I placed my putter against the golf ball and tapped it, sending it rolling into the hole.

"Two for me!" I said. Sango nodded and scribbled my score down on the scorecard. She handed Miroku the card and walked to the golf ball mat. She set her teal golf ball down and positioned herself so she could hit the ball.

"Do you need any help Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Not from you," Sango muttered before tapping her golf ball. I went past the bushes and over the hill. Sango walked to the hole and smiled.

"Hole in one!" She said.

"What a surprise," Miroku and I said at the same time. Sango was awesome at mini golf.

Lastly, Miroku went. He hit his green ball and it went into the shrub. then he hit it again, and it hit the railing. On a third attempt, it made it over the hill, but stopped at the edge of the hole. Miroku lamely knocked it into the hole and picked it up.

"How many was that? 30?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha. It was four thank you very much." He said. Sango and I laughed and the three of us walked to hole number 18.

The trick to hole 18 is that it has this windmill and you have to hit it just right so it'll go through the hole. Then it has to roll under a small picket fence, hopefully to go into the hole. Sango, Miroku and I had a thing about making a wish before hitting the ball. If you made a hole in one, your wish came true, if you didnt, then well... your wish didn't come true. None of us had ever made a hole in one.

"I'll go first!" Sango said, walking up to the artificial grass. She set her ball up and got into position. She pursed her lips as she thought.

"Aha! I want to graduate Valedictorian." She said smugly. Sango was like super smart and she was bent of graduating top in her class. She hit the ball and it rolled through the windmill, but it hit a board of the fence. Sang whimpered slightly and walked over to the ball, tapping it again. She got it through the fence and to the hole, but it stopped a foot or so away. She hit it again.

"3 for me," She said, sitting on the bench, her putter twirling around on the path. I nodded and wrote her score down.

"My turn," Miroku said, walking to take his shot. "I want to take Sango to homecoming," He said without skipping a beat.

"Not gonna happen," Sango muttered from where she was sitting. Miroku pretended like he didn't hear her and hit his ball. It hit the windmill and rolled right back to him. He hit it again and after a few more shots, he got it in the hole.

"five," Miroku said. I jotted it down and handed him the score card.

"There's always prom Miroku," I said, laughing slightly. I put my ball on the ground and closed my eyes.

"I want Inuyasha to ask me out," I said.

"That jerk?" Sango asked. I nodded.

"Of course."

Sango wasn't very fond of him even though I'd had a crush on the guy since 9th. And the thing is, Inuyasha is like the most popular guy in school. The three of us weren't popular but we weren't unpopular either.

I looked back at my ball.

"You're obsessed." Sango told me. I didn't even look up from my ball.

"I am not. It's not like I stalk the guy or anything." I retorted.

"Bet you want to," She mumbled.

"Heard that."

I closed my eyes.

_'Please let him ask me out' _I thought. I opened my eyes and hit the ball. It went past the windmill and through the fence. It went over the hill and I walked over to look for my ball. I smiled ecstatically when I saw my lavender ball.

Hole in one.

**There it was :) Please review and tell me what you think! If I get enough reviews, I'll turn it into a longer story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention All Hole In One readers/reviewers.**

I have news that may or may not be good for everyone.

I am deleting this story.

%%%

No, I'm kidding. I had to pick with you guys first.

Anyways, for real this time. This story WILL be extended into a full length fanfic! I will begin working on it as soon as I get a few of my incomplete stories finished and out of the way. Just thought I'd let you all know and put a few people's minds to rest :)

Thank you all for your support on the story! Hope you're happy to hear it will be extended!

_Chicka937_


End file.
